(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing fibrous materials by wet method, using a coagulation bath consisting of two kinds of liquid which form two phases.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
In the process for preparing fibrous materials by wet method, starting materials for fibrous materials generally precipitate as clumps without sufficient gelation, when the coagulation ability of the coagulation bath is poor and the specific gravity of the coagulation bath is substantially smaller than that of the starting solution for fibrous materials.
On the other hand, when the specific gravity of the coagulation bath is substantially higher than that of the starting solution for fibrous materials, the starting solution floats to the surface without gelation.
In order to overcome these difficulties, usage of the coagulation bath of sufficient coagulation ability might be taken into consideration. However, usage of such coagulant causes rapid gelation of only external parts of fibrous materials and produces hard and fragile fibrous materials with cavities inside, and therefore such process has not been practical.